Good Twin & Bad Twin
by MissBunBun09
Summary: Hichigo has always hated his stuck up brother, but can one little fight lead to more problems. Yaoi people! OOC


**Hey People I'm back! ****I have no idea if this story is completely horrible, so please let me know what you think.**

_**Summary: **__Kurosaki Hichigo and his twin Kurosaki Ichigo hate each other very much. But Can one little fight lead to a change of heart._

_**Author Note: **__Hichigo and Ichigo MAJOR OOC. Hichigo is the one who makes the first move. Little spoiler for you all. Anyways, here's the story!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Bleach! Sorry folks, this is only going to be a oneshot!_

_**The story is rated M for a reason, so no underage readers!**_

* * *

Hichigo Kurosaki watched through his window as his twin brother Ichigo, was pulling up the driveway. There he is that spoiled son of a bitch! Hichigo said silently as his brother pulled up in his new white Eclipse that their parents bought him for his eighteenth birthday. While Ichigo got the eclipse, Hichigo got their father's Sunfire passed on to him.

It was never fair. Hichigo was always stuck with all the crappy gifts, and Ichigo got all the good gifts. It's been this way since the boys were kids. At first Hichigo and Ichigo got along quite well always sharing their toys, and having a good time just like children should. They were always together.

Somewhere along the line, the boys became too opposite. In their early teens, Hichigo started hanging out with the "bad" crowd while Ichigo was into sports, honor society, and other school activities. The boys soon went from best friends to enemies. It was hard to keep them from fighting at times.

Hichigo was so pissed off for having such a goody two shoes for a brother that he decided to try to make himself not look like his twin even though he kinda accomplished that by birth with him being an albino and all. The boys were both very handsome young men. They stood about 5"9" 159 lbs. Hichigo had messy white hair and golden irises sounded by an inky black sclera, while Ichigo had bright orange hair and chocolate brown eyes and he always seemed to have this scowl on his face.

Ichigo went in the house and hoped not to run into his evil twin brother. He hated fighting with his brother. He couldn't understand why they were such rivalries. After everything Hichigo had done, Ichigo still loved him even though he felt Hichigo's animosity towards him.

Ichigo entered the big empty house. It was not so unusual that their parents weren't home. They both worked long hours since Isshin was a doctor and Masaki was his assistant. They'd often get home past seven almost every night.

Ichigo walked upstairs towards his room. He could hear Nine Inch Nails blasting from his brother's radio. He rolled his eyes and walked in his room. He wanted to get some more packing done since he'd be going away to college in a few days. Ichigo was always prepared and never liked to procrastinate. Unlike Hichigo who was always late and did everything at the last minute.

Ichigo knew his brother didn't get fair treatment, but he had to agree why their parents would treat them differently. Hichigo was always screwing up in school and causing trouble. He'd been caught smoking pot twice at school and had been arrested at least six times for petty little things. In a way Ichigo didn't feel pity for his twin but in a way he still felt the need to try to mend things with his brother.

He was about to go to his brother's room and try to talk to him, but he heard a car honking outside. It was Rangiku Matsumoto, Hichigo's wild girlfriend. She pulled up to the house with her loud music blaring like always. Ichigo looked out the window and saw the young strawberry blond sitting in her convertible wearing one of the shortest skirts Ichigo had ever seen on a female. He gulped and licked his lips. His brother sure did have fine taste in girls that was for sure.

Hichigo wasn't coming out of his room. He probably couldn't even hear his girlfriend with his hard music playing. The girl was persistent though. She continued to honk annoying the hell out of Ichigo. Ichigo stomped out of his room furiously and banged on his brother's door. He heard the music fade and Hichigo opened the door as if he was going to tear it down.

"What? What the fuck is all the banging for?" Hichigo asked pissed off.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Didn't you hear your slutty girlfriend honking outside? She's waiting for you!"

Hichigo frowned. "You're just jealous because all your girlfriends are prudes!"

Ichigo felt like punching his brother out. "Shut the fuck up and go see your tramp." With that he walked away.

For the rest of the day Ichigo was so pissed off and yet he was so horny. It's been a few months since his last girlfriend and she was unfortunately a total prude. He hated to admit it but Hichigo was right. He envied his brother for having such sexy girlfriends that were willing to give him a decent fuck.

He lay on his bed trying to get everything out of his mind except for Rangiku. She was such a hottie and he wondered what kind of wild sex she and Hichigo had. Ichigo felt himself grow hard thinking of stuffing his hard member inside his brother's girlfriends" slutty cunt. He started to fantasize about making himself look like Hichigo and tricking his girlfriend. He bet she would suck his cock so good that it would make up for all the times he didn't get to screw around.

He knew she and Hichigo fucked well because he used to listen to them often as they fucked in Hichigo's room after school. Ichigo would stroke his erection hearing them moaning and Cumming together. He only wished he could be with them and he and his brother could take turns fucking Rangiku.

Ichigo had a firm grip on his throbbing cock. He started jerking off with so many nasty thoughts about his brother's girlfriend that he managed to make a huge mess all over his hands. He breathed hard trying to get back to reality. Unfortunately masturbation seemed to be the only way Ichigo could get some kind of sexual gratification. Why did all the girls he went out with have to be such snobs when it came to sex?

The next day started out as normal. It was past noontime and Hichigo was still asleep. Ichigo heard him get home past three in the morning. Ichigo had been up early as usual doing laundry and fixing up his room. He heard Hichigo get up and head off for a shower. It was going to be a typical day indeed. After his shower Hichigo would probably go and make himself some bizarre breakfast and then head off and not come back until late or maybe even the next day.

Ichigo was getting some of his clothes from the washroom and he heard Hichigo come downstairs and rush into the kitchen for some orange juice. Ichigo peeped around looking at his twin wearing dark black pants and a white button up top that was left untucked.

"What?" Hichigo asked his brother as he gulped down some juice.

"Nothing. Look I was hoping we'd get to talk. You know I'm going away to college in a few days and I don't wanna leave on bad terms," Ichigo responded politely.

Hichigo scoffed. "Bad terms. Bro we'll always be on bad terms. You"re such a momma"s boy. I have nothing in common with you. I"m a nobody around here."

Ichigo put down his laundry. "No your not. Hichigo you just need to get your shit together. I mean we are adults now."

"Yeah whatever you momma"s boy. Now go on to college and make mommy and daddy proud." Hichigo said sarcastically.

Ichigo was fuming now. "You're just jealous because I'm successful and you're not! You are a damn loser!"

Hichigo narrowed his eyes wanting to punch his brother out. He walked closer to his brother pushing him hard against the wall. Ichigo fell back but his eyes still full of anger and hurt. He went forward and pushed Hichigo back hard, making his twin almost fall to the ground.

"You fuckin" asshole!" Hichigo yelled out rushing towards his brother.

The twins fought hard as they wrestled on the floor. Hard punches were thrown and some blood was gushing out of their noses. They were beating the crap out of each other. Ichigo had never felt angrier in his entire life and Hichigo loved taking his aggression out on his spoiled brother. Hichigo's white shirt was now covered with his brother's blood and vice versa.

"I hate you! I wish you weren't my brother!" Ichigo hollered as they fought.

"I wish the same! I've always hated you!" Hichigo yelled back.

The twins continued to brawl and if it hadn't been for their parents coming home, they probably would have killed each other.

"Hey! Hey!" Mrs. Kurosaki screamed throwing her purse down and trying to go over to her sons.

"What the hell are you all fighting about now?" Mr. Kurosaki asked in a stern voice helping his wife separate the twins.

The parents held the twins back from doing any more damage to one another. Both boys had bloody noses, mouths and black eyes.

"He started it! He's such an asshole!" Ichigo tried explaining.

Mrs. Kurosaki looked closely at Ichigo. "Don't say that about your brother. Now you two don't get along which is obvious but you all have never fought like this. So violent and so horrific. Now what happened that was so bad?"

Both boys stayed silent just eyeing each other. Ichigo started to regret fighting with his brother and Hichigo as well. They both envied one another and that was what had set them off. Ichigo was jealous of his brother because of his cool attitude and his way with girls. Hichigo was jealous of Ichigo because of his intelligence and responsibility.

"Now boys how can we ever trust you all again? Can we trust that you are going to forgive each other?" Mr. Kurosaki asked looking at the boys.

The boys still didn't say anything but just nodded.

"Good then you two better quite fighting. You are going to be brothers for the rest of your lives. You'll always be family," Mr. Kurosaki went on.

"Yes your father is right boys. Now both of you go clean yourselves up. You are a mess. I'll bring some icepacks for your eyes."

The twins both headed up stairs and took turns washing their faces and grabbed some tissues for their bloody noses. They didn't talk. It was an uncomfortable silence and then they headed off to their own rooms.

Mrs. Kurosaki brought each one an icepack and warned them once again not to be fighting.

Hichigo laid on his bed still finding it hard to believe he fought with his brother. He didn't really hate his brother. He loved him more than anything or anyone in the world. He only wished Ichigo knew that. Guilt washed over Hichigo as he lay on his bed. He would have to go apologize to his brother and hoped Ichigo would forgive him. "I hope Ichigo can forgive me."

Ichigo sat on his bed covering his huge black eye with the icepack. How only hoped his black eye would go away before school started. He wondered if Hichigo felt bad about their fight. Ichigo felt so awful that he had hurt his brother the way he did. Why would he have even told him such ugly and nasty things? He had to apologize; the sooner the better. "Why did I say all those awful things to him!?" "I hope he can forgive me."

The next day the twins" parents were at work as always and Ichigo was already packing more clothes and school supplies. He heard a knock on the door and saw his twin standing there looking so somber. Hichigo's right eye was a dark blue color. Ichigo almost laughed but remembered his own eye as dark blue as his brothers.

"Hey uh look sorry about yesterday," Hichigo began to apologize. He kept his eyes down trying not to look embarrassed.

Ichigo shrugged, "Hey that's alright. I'm sorry too. We've never gotten that violent have we?"

Hichigo looked up at his twin. He laughed but stopped smiling quickly since his mouth hurt after Ichigo punched it. "Owww fuck I can't even laugh. Shit!"

Ichigo tried to laugh as well. "Yeah me either. Hurts too damn much."

Hichigo's sad eyes were glued to his twin. Ichigo walked closer to his brother and put his arms around him giving him a nice brotherly hug. Hichigo was surprised at first but gave in embracing his brother.

"I love you man," Ichigo said softly.

Hichigo held his brother tightly. He knew Ichigo was always so nice and polite and he only wished he could be that way. "I-I love you too bro." Hichigo responded patting his brother's back.

They both smiled at each other and looked at each other in silence.

"So you leaving this weekend already huh?" Hichigo blurted out trying to break the silence.

Ichigo nodded. "Uh yeah I'm packing up right now. Do you wanna come in?"

Hichigo walked in his brother's room. Yes they were both definitely opposites. Ichigo's room was so clean and neat while Hichigo always had a huge mess. Posters of The Verve and Blur hung from Ichigo's room while Hichigo's wall was covered with Nine Inch Nails and Marylin Manson posters.

"I wish my room could be this clean," Hichigo said as he sat on his brother's bed.

Ichigo started to fold his shirts and pack them neatly in his huge suitcase. "Well if you cleaned up a bit bro it could be like this."

Hichigo laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling. His whole face still hurt but he was glad he and his twin had forgiven each other. "Ichigo? Uh I didn't mean any of the things I said. I swear."

Ichigo stopped packing and went over to sit on the bed. He looked down at his brother trying to look into his eyes. He saw the damage he'd done to his poor brother's eye. "I didn't mean anything either bro. You know I was just pissed off because I'm jealous of you."

Hichigo raised himself up staring at his twin. "Jealous? Of me? Why?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Well for starters, you get to go out with some really sexy girls."

Hichigo chuckled. "You can get those girls too bro but you have to act like me."

Ichigo grinned wickedly. "You punk." He playfully touched his brother's white spikes.

Hichigo looked serious now. "Well I'm jealous of you because you're so damn smart bro. I mean look you're going to college. I know you're gonna get a high paying job and you just have everything looking good for you."

Ichigo looked away. "Yeah I guess but I still feel something is missing bro. I would have liked to have been a better brother to you all these years we spent fighting."

"Well it wasn't just you. I was the one who got involved with the wrong crowd. I was tried of people expecting me to be like you. Although deep down I always did wanna be like you."

Ichigo's eyes met with his albino twins. He reached out and slowly put his hands over Hichigo's pale hands. Both boys felt their breath get short and their hearts racing. Hichigo reached over to his brother and kissed his lips very softly barely touching them. He quickly backed away but Ichigo's eyes were still on him.

Ichigo's lips were partially opened wanting more of his brother's kiss. He moved closer to Hichigo and started to kiss him. Now their kiss was wet, more erotic. Hichigo slipped his tongue slowly almost as if he was too cautious into his brother's mouth. Ichigo didn't hesitate to respond and let his tongue entwine with Hichigo's.

The brothers kissed with passion and lust lost in each other. Their warm breath grew hot from their hard kisses. The boys moaned quietly as they both began to get erections.

"You kiss so well," Ichigo said breaking off their kiss.

Hichigo ran his tongue on his brother's lower lip. "You've been with a guy before Ichigo?"

Ichigo was breathless. "N-no. Never."

Hichigo stroked his brother's orange hair. "Me either. I've thought about it though. And when I thought about it, you always came into my mind."

Ichigo felt his erection twitch at that moment. He put his arms around his brother's neck and pulled him closer falling back and letting Hichigo fall on top of him. Hichigo moved his body up and down his brother's body. He knew Ichigo was hard as a rock just as he was.

Hichigo began to trail kisses down his brother's neck lightly sucking on his neck leaving soft red marks as he claimed his territory. Ichigo held his brother close enjoying his seduction. He felt his hot breath caressing his skin making his erection want to jump out of his pants.

"Yesss! Kiss me Hichi. Mmmmm I like that!" Ichigo moaned as Hichigo continued to kiss his neck.

Ichigo loved the way his brother felt on top of him. His body kept sliding up and down making his cock ache more for him. Hichigo couldn't believe that after all these years of bickering and pretending to hate his brother that he was finally here kissing him and loving him like he always wanted to deep down.

"Ichigo, I'm so fuckin" horny right now. Bro I need to cum." Hichigo rasped looking at his brother so full of lust.

"Me too. Oh fuck I'm so hot for you!"

Hichigo proceeded to seduce his brother. He started to lift up his t-shirt exposing his hard flat stomach and trailed kisses down to his shorts. His shaky hand went on to undo his brother's shorts and quickly dove in to pull out his hard erection.

Ichigo felt himself blush as his brother slowly stroked his cock and looked at it. He never ever thought he'd be here like this. Doing something so wicked, so nasty. He let himself go and let his brother play with his cock sending strong delicious sensations all throughout his body.

"Mmmmm stroke it! Oh yeah!" Ichigo moaned with his eyes shut.

Hichigo had a strong grip on his brother's erection. He was amazed just how much their cocks looked alike. It was just so hot to know that he was holding his brother's hard cock. Hichigo felt the need to put it in his mouth and taste it. He'd never gone down on a guy but for some reason he couldn't wait to have his brother's hard down his throat.

Ichigo had his eyes closed tightly and sudden felt his eyes widen as he felt his brother's warm mouth wrap around his cock. He bit his swollen lip and moaned loudly. "Mggghhhh! Oooooh fuck!"

Hichigo could taste his brother's precum so salty and tangy on his tongue. The small juices trickled down slowly off Hichigo's thick mushroom head. Hichigo swirled his tongue on the tip of Ichigo's cock teasing him, making him squirm.

Ichigo was amazed. He'd never had a blowjob in his life and now he understood what all the fuss was about. He put his hands on Hichigo's face as his brother's eyes looked up at him. They both scoffed softly as they saw each other's swollen eyes. Ichigo stroked his brother's face as he got his hard sucked.

Hichigo kept his gaze on his brother as he tasted him. His head bobbed up and down slowly feeling his brother's erection veins pulsing inside his mouth. Cum for me bro, cum hard in my mouth Hichigo wished silently.

"Fuck! Hichigo suck me! Suck my cock! Oh bro I'm so close!" Ichigo groaned feeling his balls swell up full of cum ready to explode in his brother's mouth.

"Arrrgggh! Fuck I"m cumming Hichi! Ooooh yesssss!" Ichigo gasped for air feeling his body tense up as he quivered hard feeling his cum shoot out of his cock so furiously. He grabbed Hichigo's head and kept it locked on his cock. He stared down at him so lustfully.

"Swallow it Hichigo. Swallow my seed. Taste it!" He demanded hoarsely.

Hichigo felt five or six shots of cum just spurt inside his mouth. His brother was absolutely delicious! The hard brackish taste lingered in his mouth as he held some of his brother's seed. Hichigo quickly rushed to kiss his brother releasing some of his left over cum inside Ichigo's mouth. They kissed hard sharing Ichigo's cum in their kiss.

"Taste yourself Ichi. Oh fuck! You taste so good!" Hichigo whispered as they kissed.

Ichigo's heart was racing after having such a hot orgasm in his brother's mouth. He pushed Hichigo back to the opposite side of the bed letting his twin fall on his back. Hichigo looked so ready to be sucked on. Ichigo started to undo Hichigo's belt and pants as quickly.

Hichigo looked shocked watching his "innocent" brother acting so bad. Ichigo reached inside his brother's pants and pulled out Hichigo's hard throbbing erection. A bunch of precum just dribbled out falling on Ichigo's fingers. Ichigo looked down at the shiny liquid and rubbed it on his lips. He reached over to kiss his brother as they both got Hichigo's precum smeared on their lips. As they kissed they shared Hichigo's taste.

"I love you so much," Ichigo murmured.

Hichigo ran his pale finger on Ichigo's lips. "I love you too. I'll always love you Ichi."

Ichigo slowly slid down until he had Hichigo's cock right in front of his face. He took a deep breath still not believing he was about to have his first taste of cock with his own brother. He parted his lips open to invite his brother's erection in.

Hichigo's body shuddered immediately feeling his cock entered Ichigo's mouth. "Hmmggghhhh! Yeah! Take my cock! Oooh suck it! Deep throat it!" Hichigo moaned as he gripped Ichigo's orange hair.

Ichigo had Hichigo's cock deep in his mouth almost choking on it. He could feel Hichigo's precum oozing out fast and slowly trickling down his throat. His brother looked so amazing as he moaned and licked his lips while getting his cock sucked. He moved his lips up and down slowly on Hichigo's long shaft. He suddenly felt Hichigo's hands pull on his hair moving his head up and down fast making him suck him off with fury.

Hichigo put his hands on Ichigo's face making him look up at him. "Look at me. Ichi, I'm so in love with you. You're gonna swallow my load aren't you? Please tell me that you are!"

Ichigo nodded with his mouth full. His mouth ached from last night's brawl but he didn't care. All he cared about was pleasing his brother. His one true love.

"I-I'm Cumming! Get ready to swallow! Drink it Ichigo! Oooohhhh fuck!" Hichigo yelled

Ichigo swallowed his brother's seed nicely never taking his eyes off him.

"Yes! That's it! Milk my cock Ichi!"

Hichigo shot out long ropes of white cream in his sweet brother's mouth. He pulled Ichigo towards him letting his own cock spurt small drops of cum on his pants. "Kiss me Ichigo. Let's share my seed in my mouth."

Ichigo kissed his brother hard but only had a very small taste to share with him. "I'm sorry I swallowed it all. I'm sorry."

Hichigo put his arms around his brother holding him so close to him trying to get his heart to stop racing. "It's ok. You did so well! Oh bro that was so hot! I love you."

Ichigo kissed his brother softly. "I love you too."

Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki got home that evening and almost choked as they saw the twins sitting in the living room watching TV together. That was almost too unbelievable. And to top it all off they were actually getting along!

"Well boys I guess you two kissed and made up?" Mrs. Kurosaki asked smiling.

"Of course Mom. We are brothers," Hichigo said sarcastically.

"Yeah we'll always be family," Ichigo replied nudging his lover.

* * *

Well how was that!?

Please review! No Flames People!


End file.
